Relm and Paula Ng
by Mitora
Summary: Relm gets punished by a foreigner who is fed up with spoiled children. (Mature themes/Profanity)
1. Part I

****

Relm and Paula Ng

By Mitora

(mitora@hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Final Fantasy VI is trademark of Square soft.

WARNING: If spanking or mild S&M content offends you , LEAVE NOW! I am against child cruelty, but this story is 100% FICTION! NOT FOR RELM LOVERS!

ANOTHER NOTE: This is based on FF6jp. Names could be different from Western version.

****

---

Once upon a time, there was a 16 year old Magi girl named Relm. Relm was a very active girl, she loves to draw, paint, sculpt, do aerobics and dance. But Relm was often a vain, snobbish, loner type of gal too. She has very few friends, most people find her taste in things a little odd and demented, since she now dyed her hair a blue-black color, wears black lipstick, a pink, spiky dog collar, black low-cut dress, bloody red halter top and some red and white striped stockings. Relm also gotten some tatoos on her arms and legs of the three gods, Onigami (Doom), Mashin (Poltergeist) and Joushin (Goddess) and Phantom beasts. Relm also got her bellybutton pierced as well. Stragus, her grand father told her many, MANY times not to dress in gothic clothing, get tattoos or get her bellybutton pierced, but did she listen, no, she did not listen. Relm thought she was better than the elders.

Every day, when Relm went outside in her hot gothic clothing, she would get all of the village boys' attention. The boys stared at the sexy 16 year old, not knowing what danger lurked on the Crescent Isle. As the boys kept staring, they were unknowingly eaten by the monsters and daemons that make themselves at home. Relm loved all the attention she was getting, since no boy ever wanted to go out with her a long time ago. However, she was unaware of the accidents that she was causing on the island.

One day, that will all change, for the better.

One day, a 22 year old young Chinese woman named Paula Ng came into Thamasa. Eventually, she was a foreigner of this weird world. All what Paula remembered was that she saw portal in home town, Kowloon and was mysteriously sucked in as she neared the glowing outside of her house. Paula flipped her blue-black hair from one side to the other and straightened out her capris and tank top, wandering this strange little village. Suddenly, Paula sighted a young woman in gothic makeup and revealing clothing. She has heard of this girl, the girl whose "sexyiness" would drive men to their doom at the hands of daemons and was disrespectful of others around her. Paula was thinking about straightning this wild child out, so she silently approached her house and stood by Relm's unsuspecting side.

"Well, young lady....." Paula asked. Relm, thinking that she was alone, stood up in surprise.

"WHAAAAA!" Relm screamed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

".......Well, just want to know, is your Grand father home?" Paula suspiciously asked.

"No." Relm said. "He out and about, leaning the skills of monsters and daemons? Why?"

"Okay then...." Paula grumbled. ".....is at least your mother or father home?"

"No, they are missing and pressumed DEAD!" cried Relm. Paula scratched her head in bemusement.

"That is not what I have heard...." Paula said with a huge, sly grin. "Now, Relm, is Celes or Tina with you!"

"Oh, Tina is with children in Mobliz and Celes is at the Opera house." Relm grumbled. "Now why the hell are you asking me these questions?" Paula stood up and gotten even closer to Relm and stared down at her as hawk would stare down at prey.

"Didn't your Grandpa tell you NOT to go around dressing like that?" Paula yelled. Relm rolled her eyes in disgust at the woman.

"I don't remember......" Relm said. Paula scolded the young lady.

"I remember the old man Stragus, your grandpa, told ME that you were NOT to go around dressing like that." Paula shouted. "MANY INNOCENT MEN DIED IN BATTLES, JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE DIVERTING THEIR ATTENTIONS AND SHOWING OFF!!!"

"Oh you are just jealous, because you are an old bag and I'm a young goddess! So NYAH!" The remark that Relm taunted Paula with gotten Paula enraged. 

"Listen missy! I AM 22 YEARS OLD! I'M NOT AN OLD BAG!" Paula screamed in anger as she got out some jute rope from her purse and tied up Relm's hands. "I am going to teach you a lesson that your legal guardian should have taught you!" As she started to get Relm onto her lap, the young lady started to kick and scream in anger.

"NO, NO, NOT THIS!" Relm shouted as Paula lifted up her black satin skirt, seeing that she was wearing tight lacy thong panties. 

"Oh, wearing women's panties all ready little girl!" Paula chuckled. "You need some growing up to do!" Paula then pulled out some more jute rope from her purse and started to tie it around Relm's ankles, so Relm could stop kicking her. "Here it goes, BRAT!"

Paula lifted up her hand and started to violently spank Relm's butt.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" cried Relm in agony. 

"Too late!" Paula said. "You have been a bad girl! Bad girls get spanked!" She continued to spank Relm with all her might and ignored her cries of pain and agony. "Cry all you want, but I'll still keep ticking! It's either you get spanked or I feed you to the monsters that devour the men you were trying to seduce!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Relm shouted.

"What is it? Spanking, or being monster food?" Paula asked.

"I think I'd rather be spanked." Relm whimpered. "I'm too young to die!" 

If that was not enough, some by standers walking by saw Paula spanking Relm, and were actually getting a kick out of the whole scenario.

"HAHA! Stragus' little brat is finally getting spanked!" One bystander chuckled.

"I wish the old man would have thought of this a LONG TIME AGO!" Another bystander chuckled. "If I had a granddaughter THAT spoiled, I would disipline her until the world's end has came!" As the laughter from Thamasa's citizens grew louder and louder, Relm started to cry harder.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" cried Relm. " THIS IS SO DAMN EMBARASSING!" As Paula continued the spanking, Relm slouched her neck over a little and saw some of Paula's bare flesh at the end of her capris. Relm went over and started to bite as hard as she could, because it was the only thing the tied up girl could do.

"OWWWWWWWW! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Paula as she smacked the back of Relm's head away from her legs. As Relm lifted her head up, Paula saw quite some bleeding, broken skin where Relm bit her. "You are such a little beast!"

"NO, YOU ARE CUNT!" Relm shouted in anger with tears running down her face. This got Paula even more aggravated, but at the same time, Paula got another trick up her sleeve. 

"GET OVER HERE!" Paula said as she gotten up from the porch. Relm just slithered her way towards Paula, with tears running down her face and rear end a bright pink from the fourty spankings Paula gave her. Paula then, grabbed Relm by the wrists and dragged her into Relm's house and into the living room.

"See what you did here?" Paula shouted as she pointed to the bite mark Relm gave her. "This is what angry dogs do, NOT civilized young women! You will pay!" Paula looked around the house for some spanking items, such as paddles or canes or anything to make Relm's read end glow beet red with markings as a punishment. Suddenly, when Paula was in the guest's room, she found a group of bamboo sticks leaned up against the was, medium in lengh and height, but perfect for the punishment! Paula rushed into the room where Relm was, getting a firm, tight grip onto the bamboo pole and on her hurting bite mark. Paula was brought up in a rather disciplinary family in Hong Kong who knew the ways of their ancestors and various other Chinese Folk philosophies and ways of life. Discipline and respect to the elders was a mandatory thing, violating one spelled punishment. Paula knew all of this, but Relm never has though. Paula found Relm, with her head slooped over the foot rest in the corner, crying and whimpering.

"Okay Relm, GET UP!" Paula shouted as she pulled out the bamboo pole. "This is for biting me!" Paula pulled out the pole and started to whack Relm's pink rear admiral many times with the cane.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! 

Each whack gave Relm bright red cane markings and her rear started to turn ruby red.

"I'm going to tell Grandpa all of what you have done!" Relm wailed. 

"Wanna bet?" Paula laughed out loud as her cane whacking gotten even harder and swifter than before.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! 

Approximatly 60 WHACKS and 40 spankings, leaving Relm's butt a crimson beet red with cane marks imprinted. Paula then untied the rope around Relm's hands and feet, leaving marks there as well. Paula gave her a slight dirty look and then looked over to the window, noticing Stragus and Claide were coming home. As the two men walked in, they were coming in with open arms to Paula.

"Hey Paula, how have you been?" Stragus asked happily.

"Great, except for this broken skin on my thigh." Paula said. Stragus looked down at her wound and grinned.

"Don't worry, I could heal THAT!" Stragus said as he got ready to cast "Holy Wind", a spell to heal all major and minor wounds, sores and injuries. Claide came over to Paula and put his arm around her. Ever since Clide (formerly known as "The Assassin Shadow") gave up being an assassin on the day of Cefca's defeat, he started to form a crush for this foreigner woman, ever since she stumbled into his world.

"What has been going on with you around here?" Claide asked as he heard Relm's large sobs and wailing. Paula led both Claide and Stragus over to the room where Relm was in. Her butt was beet red, her face was bright pink, eyes red and tears quickly falling down her face.

"What are you doing with that bitch?" Relm asked. Claide got asshamed to find out that this ungrateful young woman was his daughter.

"Don't talk like that, daughter!" Claide shouted. "As your dad, I want you to show more respect towards this young woman!" 

"DAAAAAAD!" Relm yelled in surprise. "You are ALIVE! I wish you were here to stop that insane woman."

"She is not insane Relm!" Stragus shouted. "It was really my fault."

"WHY!?" cried Relm in shock. 

"I have been way too soft on you many times. But I am not bailing you out this time. You deserved to be punished for your boorishness and disobedience!" Stragus said. "Now I have known better, thanks to Paula Ng. I knew you needed a POSITIVE female role-model. I knew those female rockers and teeny-boppers were not as positive, but that is all going to change!"

"BUT FATHER......BUT .....GRANDPA....!" Relm whined.

"No buts, except for you bright red, sore butt that deserves to be in your room!" Claide said as he made Relm get up. Relm never felt this much pain in her rear. It was too painful to sit down or stand up.   
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Paula commanded. Stragus went up and followed Relm. 

"I need to have a talk with my granddaughter." Stragus said to the couple. "I don't know what is in her now that she has gotten to be so strage....."

Paula and Claide were hand and hand, with Claide's dog, Interceptor by the side.

"So, are you single?" Paula giggled.

"Yes, I have been for so long!" Claide laughed back. It seemed forever since he laughed or felt pleasure in his dark, bitter life. But that was all to change, since he met his dream girl.

"Let's go to your room, okay?" Paula asked in delight.

"Okay....it was such a long day today!" Claide responded as they went to their room.

"You are telling me!" Paula thought to herself as they both reclined in each other's arms. 


	2. Part II

****

Relm and Paula Ng

By Mitora

(mitora@hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Final Fantasy VI is trademark of Square soft.

WARNING: If spanking or mild S&M content offends you , LEAVE NOW! I am against child cruelty, but this story is 100% FICTION! NOT FOR RELM LOVERS!

ANOTHER NOTE: This is based on FF6jp. Names could be different from Western version.

****

---

Part II

---

It was time for bed, but for some odd reason, Relm could not go to bed. Her rear end was in so much pain that she could not sit down or lay down and her eyes were so red, that she could not cry any longer. Oh boy, how she was angry at Paula Ng and her grand father. She could not beleive how Stragus was going to run things around the house from now on and how her "father" was forming a crush on the one who caned her. Suddenly, as everything at night was quiet, she could hear some strange, bizarre noises coming from the room where Claide and Paula where staying in, it was like nothing that Relm has ever heard in her life.

"Oooooooh.......Oooooooh!" a feminine voice moaned out.

"Yes Yes Yessssss......." a masculine voice whispered.

"Harder, HARDER!" the feminine voice cheered. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Sooooooo great!" the masculine voice sighed in delight. This was really starting to bother Relm, so she walked over to the door and put her up against it, hearing what was all going on. As she pressed her ear up against the door, she heard some tossing, turning and bouncing.

"Oh my god, what horrifying things are happening?" Relm wondered to herself in curiousity. So Relm rushed off back to her room and grabbed out a rather sharp sculpting knife for protection and put a pair of light goggles over her face, so she could see what lays beneath the darkness. As she left her room, Interceptor followed and started to paw at the door.

"What is it Interceptor?" Relm whispered. "Do you sense something?" Interceptor kept pawing the door anxiously as the strange noises in Claide and Paula's room grew louder and louder. "Be careful boy, there can be great danger lurking into the room!"

As Relm opened the door, Interceptor popped in the room like a ray of light while Relm hopped in, wielding her sculpting knife in a mad rage. Relm could not beleive what she witnessed. She saw her father and the foreigner woman naked with all the blankets and sheets wrapped around them. The couple were also engulfed in perspiration and were breathing heavily. Relm was mortified beyond beleif.

"AAAAAAACK! Lady, Father, watch out! The sheets are eating you!" cried out Relm as she started to untangle and cut up the sheets, trying to free her father and Paula while Interceptor was pulling on the sheets with his maw. Both of them looked rather disgusted and upset at the rude interruption.

"Relm, what the hell do you think you are doing!" Claide shouted. 

"The blankets were eating you both and I was trying to save your lives." Relm explained. "And for the sake of the gods, GET SOME CLOTHING ON!" As Relm went into hysterics and Interceptor with his loud barking, Paula hopped out of bed naked (since she was too tired and does not have a robe) and lifted Relm up and put her over the shoulder.

"Relm, your Grand father told you to go to bed!" Paula sighed. "It is 3:00 AM in the morning, NOW PLEASE, PLEASE GO TO SLEEP!" Interceptor watched as Paula started to take off Relm's equiptment and tools and finally got her into bed.

"But my ass hurts!" Relm whimpered. Paula just stood there sighing.

"Oh Relm, you are indeed special. But I'm not some ogre, if you would please shape up, mabye your ass won't hurt!" Paula chuckled. "Now, get some sleep!"

"Okay...." Relm whispered. As she shut her eyes, Paula wet back to her room with Interceptor and laid next to her dear Claide. They were both too tired to go on, but they instead, gently laid in each others arms.

Next day, Relm slowly gotten up from her short hours of sleep. She was indeed cranky and groggy from her long, agonizing day. Suddenly, Paula came bursting into her room and seemed rather energetic.

"Okay, Relm, it is time for breakfast!" Paula said. "But FIRST, I'm getting you dressed." Relm's jaw dropped in shock.

"WHAT!?" cried Relm. "I am sixteen years old. I'm NOT a child!"

"Stragus sent me up here and he said I shall get YOU dressed." Paula laughed. "Not only am I going to get you dressed, I'm also giving you a damn makeover as well!" Paula went through Relm's closet and dresser drawers to see if she had any other clothing. 

"This job can be such a bitch sometimes!" Paula grumbled to herself. She pulled out some lavender colored overalls and a puffy sleeved shirt embroided with flowers. Paula held Relm down as she tried to struggle in the woman's arms.

"Ack, it is all hot outside!" Relm whined. "These clothes will make me sweat!"

"RELM!" Paula shouted. "You are not making this easy on me!" After the fifteen minutes of struggling, Paula FINALLY managed to get Relm dressed in descent clothing. "Now, where is your black makeup?"

"Ummmmmm......I don't know." fibbed Relm. Paula nodded her head and had quite a sheepish grin.

"Ohhhhhh, I am sure you don't know!" Paula said as she searched Relm's drawers. As she was searching, she found some black, indigo blue and deep purple makeup. "Here is your makeup, but we are going to wear a different shade of lipstick and that is all!" 

"WHAT?" Relm shrieked. "Going to get me to wear that crappy orange lip crap you love so much? I HATE THE COLOR ORANGE!"

"Too bad! Looks better than the crappy goth look!" Paula said as she did up Relm's makeup. As they were done, Paula got the table set and got the food ready for Relm, Stragus and Claide. If that was not enough, Paula was even so kind enough to open up some dog food for Interceptor and called him over for his little meal. Claide and Stragus were all ready digging in, but Relm totally wigged out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Relm screamed in disgust. Paula came running over to the table as she heard the loud scream.

"What is it? Too hot, too cold?" Paula asked. Relm stood up and gave her a dirty look.

"What are you feeding us!" Relm shouted as she pulled out some seafood. "I love vegetables, but, why the hell are there baby monsters and chunks of behemoth fat in my food? Is it alive of something?" 

"No." Paula calmly said. "It is baby octopus, squid, shrimp and bean curd. They are not alive, now, it won't hurt you to try it." But Relm did not listen, instead, she went so mad that she drank the whole contents in a un-labeled blue glass bottle.

"Relm no! That is........" Stragus yelled out as Relm drank the liquid all up. She did not listen, but when the bottle was finally empty, Relm looked dizzy and rather ill.

"Are you trying to poison me or something!" Relm grumbled to Paula. "You make me wanna.......WRETCH!" Then Relm fell to the ground and fainted. Interceptor went running over to her and started to sniff her to see if she was still alive.

"Great! She drank the whole thing of Sake wine!" Claide grumbled in disgust as he dragged Relm up to her room. Paula decided to finish Relm's meal for her, since she seemed to be rather hungry. 

Afterwards, Paula followed Claide, Interceptor and Stragus to Relm's room and Relm was STILL passed out. Everyone seemed to be rather confused and rather frustrated at the whole situation that Relm put everyone into.

"She REALLY needs to grow up!" sighed Paula. Suddenly, Relm's eyes slightly opened up, but she was so out of her mind.

"Whoa, where am I......?" stuttered Relm. "What is growing up?"

"Your future with ME!" Paula said as she was tracing her hands over to Relm's pierced bellybutton. "Now, where is that god damn bellybutton ring? Hmmmmmmm...."

"NOOOOO, Bellybutton....singing to me.....again!!!" Relm groaned as she felt Paula grab her bellybutton ring and feeling her take it out by force. "NOOO! Stop it bellybutton!" Then Paula handed the bellybutton ring to Stragus.

"I'm going to flush this 'ring' down the toilet!" Stragus chuckled as he headed off to the urinal. On his way out, he grabbed ALL of Relm's spare bellybutton rings and flushed them ALL down the toilet. "Bye bye rings!"

"There is toilet monster in house! GET IT OUT!" the drunken Relm shouted as she heard the toilet flush, engulfing all her bellybutton rings. Claide got Relm up onto his lap and unbuttoned the rear end on Relm's overalls and started to slap his hands up against her rear.

"This is what you get for being whacked out and getting drunk off OUR liquor!" Claide shouted as he started to soundly spank the drunken teenager.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

Strangely, this time around, Relm did not seem to break out crying. She just seemed to be too drunk to notice her whole surroundings.

"Oh my god, a whomping willow is slapping me around!" Relm said in drunken surprise. "Trying to get it on or something?"

"No, this is your punishment for not eating Paula's wonderful cooking and drinking all of the Sake!" Claide said as he kept spanking. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

"Weeeee Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Relm laughed. "Slap harder Whomping Willow thing!"

"Ummmm.....okay. Whatever!" Claide thought to himself in bemusement. Usually, this would get Relm crying her eyes out, but she did not shed one tear. Instead, she kept laughing and hallucinating.

"I can see the music all right, yes I CAN!" Relm laughed out loud in whimsy as she waved her hands around in the air. She saw various hands following after her own hands, like echoes on the cliffs of the canyons. This time around, Paula and Stragus gotten rather concerned about Relm's self being and decided to check up closer on her. Suddenly, as Paula looked closer at Relms face, the teenage girl turned pale and her cheeks started to puff up.

"Aw shit, I don't like the looks of this!" Paula whispered to herself as she gotten closer to Relm. Stragus tried to pull her away from Relm.

"Paula, I think Relm is gonna....." Stragus said, but it was too late. As Paula got near Relm, her mouth opened all the way up and foul, chunky vomit poured from her mouth.

"UGH!" Paula shouted in disgust. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Paula ran from the room, Interceptor started to run and Stragus started to follow after her.

"No, Paula, you are dripping everywhere!" cried Stragus as Paula seemed to run and find her way to the bathroom.

"I know, know!" Paula shouted. "Just need to take a shower and get clean clothing!" 

Ah yes, the shower. Paula's salvation from the madness of the Magi girl and her escapades. As Paula slipped off her vomit stained clothing, she hopped into the shower and felt the warm water sprinkle all over her. It was such a nice feeling for the foreigner woman, knowing that the showers in this world and planet Earth were identical. Felt like her problems were just melting away under the running water. It seemed like nothing bothered her.

Or that is what she thought.......

As Clide FINALLY stopped spanking Relm, she got herself up and started to stagger around throughout the whole house. The young drunk was so out of her mind and was such a mess. Then Relm noticed a door cracked open and decided to check it out.

"Wow, I see THE light!" Relm shouted gleefully. "The light.......of SALVATION!" Relm suddenly burst into the bathroom and walked into where Paula was bathing, clothed!

"Relm, what the fuck are you doing? GET OUT!" cried out Paula as Relm bursted into the shower.

"But I want you mama! Come to me, mama!" Relm mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Paula's naked body. Paula felt really bemused. 

"And I thought she was bad sober?" Paula thought to herself. "HA! I need to think up of a plan....and QUICK!"


	3. Part III

****

Relm and Paula Ng

By Mitora

(mitora@hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Final Fantasy VI is trademark of Square soft.

WARNING: If spanking or mild S&M content offends you , LEAVE NOW! I am against child cruelty, but this story is 100% FICTION! NOT FOR RELM LOVERS!

ANOTHER NOTE: This is based on FF6jp. Names could be different from Western version.

****

---

Part III

---

One day, Paula was so stressed out, that she decided to go on a walk by herself and Claide's dog, Interceptor. 

"Dear god, I don't think me or the guys can deal with that 'girl' much longer!" Paula mumbled to herself as she walked around the island, but not without some ammunition, magic staffs. Since there were no guns in this world and Paula was not big enough to lift up axes and claymores, magical rods were suitable enough for her. But the strange thing was, that Stragus told Paula that magic disappeared from the world; however, there was still some magic power in these rods that she carried around when her and Interceptor fought a monster or two.

"Wow, these monsters are easier to deal with than Relm!" Paula chuckled to herself. "How unbeleivable!" Suddenly, Interceptor saw something glowing in the distant tunnel in the mountains and started to frantically bark. "What is it boy......?"

"OH DEAR GOD!" Paula shouted as she almost fell to the ground and fainted. Paula felt three ethereal bodies lift her off the ground and Interceptor's frantic barking. 

Hours later, Paula has slowly opened her eyes. To her bizarre suprise, she saw the three gods of magic: Onigami (Doom), Mashin (Poltergeist) and Joushin (Goddess). They seemed to look a little concerned for the woman, wondering why she decided that her and the dog could explore around the magical crescent island and where she was from.

"What.......happened?" Paula said in a groggy voice. The three magic gods noticed that she was not of this world.

"Who are you, strange being?" Mashin asked as Paula regained consciousness.

"I am Paula Ng." Paula whispered. "I was planet Earth and during a disaster that struck Kowloon, a vortex opened up and swallowed me while trying to escape from my collapsing college campus." 

"Amazing story, Paula." Onigami responded. "First time that a person from another land has came by to this planet."

"You guys are the three gods!" exclaimed Paula. "I heard Stragus talk about you guys. Why are you guys still here?"

"This is apart of the magic realm that leads to the home world of the phantom beasts." Joushin explained to the weary woman. "What brings you and the dog here?"

"Oh ho, it's been hell dealing with that hell-raising bitch of Stragus!" moaned Paula. "Now that she is a teenager, she seems to be worse wit her attitude and is more unruly!" sighed Paula. "I wondering if you guys could help me, Stragus, Interceptor and my beloved Claide?" The gods decided to think it over and discuss for a while.

"Okay. We shall help you mortal lady." Mashin responded. "But where to starts.....? You sound like you went through a lot with that girl."

"You are telling me Mashin." Paula thought to herself.

"First, let's teleport over to where you are staying Paula!" Onigami said as he started to cast a teleport spell out from the mountainous cave to the village of Thamasa. When it got so late at night, the gods, Paula, Stragus and Claide got together and thought of a plan to get Relm to TOTALLY shape up.

"Okay, where shall we begin?" Joushin asked the humans.   


"How about cast a spell on Relm's artwork, so it won't come to life?" Claide asked. Stragus nodded his head no.

"That won't work. Tried it, art and pictomancing is what Relm is good at." Stragus explained. "There is no stop in that." Paula finally stepped in.

"Hey, I know what to do!" Paula announced. 

"What shall that be?" asked Onigami.

"Did you know that Relm is sixteen years old, and has some 'permanent' body TATTOOS!" All of the men and the god's jaws dropped. "And she has figures of you three holy ones too!"

"How dare she!" Onigami sulked.

"She is rather too young for that stuff!" Mashin grumbled.

"Okay, you got yourself a good cause!" Joushin said wit ha smile.

All six were sneaking upstairs into Relm's room and tried not to wake her up. To be on the safe side, Joushin sang her "Song of Sleep" to keep Relm asleep for a good amount of time. 

"Okay everyone, now is your chance!" Paula whispered. Onigami went over to the bed and lifted the young teen into all four of his arms. 

"Let's go, NOW!" Onigami whispered as everyone rushed downstairs, out of their house and even out of the village. 

"Now what to we do here?" Claide asked. 

"Oh ho, you'll see." Mashin chuckled. "You guys shall wait and see! HA HA HA HA!!!" In the blink of a flash, all six people plotting against Relm appeared in the magical cave that Paula fainted and recovered. As they all approached the cave, Onigami dusted off a big chair with wrist cuffs on the arms and ankle cuffs on the legs of the chair. It looked like a device to hold someone in their place. Indeed, Joushin grabbed Relm and placed her in this strange chair, locking the cuffs around her wrists and feet.

"Look at those tattoos...." Mashin said in shame. ".....Stragus, you must be ashamed of yourself!"

"Sorry dear goddess....." Stragus sighed. "I told her many time not to get body tattoos, piercings or get into the skanky gothic style. Did she listen? NO, but now, from all of this punishment, she shall learn!" Relm started to slowly, yet steadily, awaken, finding herself being cuffed to a chair in a dark, magical cave.

"Where......where am I?" she said in a sleepy voice. The three gods started to surround her, the young woman slightly jumped from her chair in shock and bemusement.

"Oh gods.........shit, I'm screwed!" cried Relm. "What are you doing here?"

"You have made us all angry at you, Relm!" Joushin scolded. "How could you do this to us, especially your family?" Relm rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"You don't get it, do you guys." sighed Relm. "I am 16 years old! I am not a little girl anymore!" Onigami grabbed Relm from under her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him, giving the girl a penetrating stare.

"Listen young lady!!!" Onigami shouted. "You need a LOT of growing up to do! Your grand father told you many times, NOT to get tattoos, body piercing nor dressing like a loose woman! You never listened, so, you must pay!"

"BLEEEEEECH!" Relm stuck out her tongue. "Yeah yeah, because Stragus is old fashioned and I do what I want. Have a problem?"

"YES, WE DO!" shouted Mashin. "You are still young, you need experiance! Your father, Paula and Stragus have to agree with us. Now, we shall do as we all planned." Relm shrieked in horror.

"WHAT, THIS IS INSANE!" yelled Relm, with tears building up in her eyes. Paula, Claide, and Stragus tried so hard not to laugh at the whole outcome of the punishment.

"Sorry Relm dear, it's TOO LATE!" laughed Paula. "You should have obeyed your legal guardians LONG AGO or this will never happen!"

"Get ready sisters!" Onigami commanded as he tightened the arm and leg cuffs and as Joushin and Mashin summoned out long laser blades, letting out some twisted laughter. As the laughted continued, the blades started to press up and slightly cut into Relm's pale flesh.

"AAAAAAAAACK!!! HELP! HELP!" Relm wailed out in pain and agony. But the gods ignored her screams of pain, as the blades continued to cut and send laser energy surging through Relm's body.

"Oh little girl, you'll get used to it!" Mashin laughed as she worked to remove her own image from Relm's left arm.

"This is worse that those fucking spankings I have received!" Relm wailed. "I would rather be spanked!" Joushin bitch slapped Relm in the face.

"STOP IT GIRL!" Joushin shouted. Eventually, Joushin's "Bitch slapping" got Relm to snapped out of her crazed hysteria and pain, only whimpering and soft sobs were left from her, as the lasers and the knives removed more and more ink from her arms and thigh. Her eyes were slightly pink from the crying, but did not look that bad compaired to her first spanking and caning.

"The lasers, they are......owww......." Relm whispered as she felt dazed and light headed from the lasers effects. If she could grab her sore areas where the tattoos were once there, she would, but she was cuffed to the chair and her skin felt sore and itchy.

"Let this be a lesson to you Relm!" Claide said as Relm started to drift off into her light headed thoughts.

"Geez, I can't stand that black hair!" Stragus said in disgust. "I liked her hair when it was golden locks."

"Same here!" Paula and Claide responded. "What can you gods do?"

"Well, we could just strip out the blackness and bring in the light!" Joushin responded as she, her sister and her brother transformed the laser tools into magical hair strip tools. The strip tools pealed out the blue-black dye from Relm's shoulder length hair, stripping it until it became white.

"Bring in the gold!" Mashin summoned as some gold dust surrounded the strip tools of the gods. As the three gods re-ran the tools through Relm's hair, the whiteness suddenly became a gold, shiny luster that glowed with natural brilliance. Then, Onigami released the girl from her chair.

"Thank you dear gods!" said Paula, Stragus and Claide out of gratitude. The gods bowed down.

"No mortals, thank you for telling us!" The three gods said, sounding rather pleased. Joushin got ready to cast the "Teleport" spell and send the humans home.

"If you guys have any other dilemmas, let us know, okay?" Joushin smiled as the surroundings vanished and were back home. 

Two days later......

Relm sat there at home, with her right thigh and upper arms covered in bandages. Interceptor was playfully rubbing her sore areas on her arms.

"Ow! Quit it!" Relm grumbled. Interceptor did not listen and still playfully pawed the sore spots and licking them.

"Ow! Quit it!"

"Okay, Relm, let this be a lesson to you!" Claide said as he noticed the bandaged Relm and Interceptor pawing the sore areas.

"Okay, I will listen....." Relm whimpered to herself.

"Good. Because you will be into a big surprise!" Claide said happily. Relm even started to smile.

"What is it!" Relm asked eagerly.

"You will possibly have a mother!" Claide announced.

"Okay, I guess I REALLY have to shape up now!" Relm said as she leaped up in surprise. Claide went back to his room, where Paula awaited.

"Well, are you going to marry me dear?" Paula said as she held up a dagger-like crystal blade pendant for her beloved Claide.

"Of couse!" Claide said. "Relm will have a great mother figure to show her the way and someone to accompany us on our future journeys."


End file.
